


Whiskey Brawlin' Baby

by xAnubisx



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bar Room Brawl, Drinking, F/M, Fist Fights, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kadara Port, Simp for Reyes, These two need to get a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnubisx/pseuds/xAnubisx
Summary: I mean let's be honest, they both should've foreseen something like this happening at some point. They ARE on Kadara Port after-all.
Relationships: Female Ryder - Relationship, Reyes Vidal/Original Female Character(s), Rina Ryder, Ryder/Reyes Vidal





	Whiskey Brawlin' Baby

Okay, so THIS was unexpected.

One minute she was shooting the shit with Drack and enjoying a nice, delicious whiskey, _neat_. Naturally.

And the next, she was throwing punches at some exiles spewing some shit about how she’s “NeXuS tRaSh” and “nOt WeLoMe” in Kadara port.

Sheesh, everyone’s a critic.

* * *

He was sitting in his usual spot, in his usual private room, drinking his usual drink, going about his usual business…when he got the call from Keema.

“Keema, what do I owe the pleasure?”

She started with a short hum…well, this doesn’t bode well. The hesitant tone just from that short “hmm” alone was definitely _not usual_.

“I just thought you would like to know that there’s a bit of a bar fight that’s broken out at Kralla’s” she quickly stated.

“…okay, well if I know Umi, I’m sure she has it handled.” He drawled, completely unbothered.

Keema sighed, “I thought you’d like to know, because Rina is involved.”

Okay, now he is bothered. He’s already half-way to the elevator leading up to the port when he gruffly responds, “I’m on my way.”

He’s rushing through the door to Kralla’s less than a minute later, trying to control his heart rate and the thoughts flooding his head at the same time. He can hear the sound of fighting, punches landing, and chairs and tables being knocked over. Shouting and swear words bouncing off the walls. He flies down the stairs and rounds the corner just in time to see Ryder throw a man over the top of the bar. _That’s my_ girl. Off to her right, Drack is easily fighting three guys of his own.

In the split second he took to take in the situation, his gaze flicks back to Rina just in time to see a man punch her right in the face.

Reyes see’s _RED_.

It doesn’t even register to him that he’s moved across the bar until he’s grabbing the man’s shoulder and spinning him around, quickly punching him across the face with enough force to throw the guy off balance. The guy falls and smacks his head off the edge of a nearby table, well he’s out for the count. It all happened so fast; Rina looks from the guy to Reyes with big beautiful, wide, shocked hazel eyes.

Damn he loves her eyes.

And then there’s another piece of shit coming at him from the right…

Well back to it I suppose.

Rina also turns to the right, to jump back into the fight with Drack. The three of them forming a semi-circle to take care of the last few guys. And then all of a sudden there’s about 5 more of them.

 _Where the hell are they all coming from?_ Reyes thinks briefly, while smashing another guys head into a table.

Drack has an ever-growing pile of unconscious bodies surrounding him and Rina is twisting a man’s arm behind his back with enough force to break it in half, kicking the back of his knee and sending him to the ground roughly.

Reyes hears the smashing of a bottle and looks over to his left to see Umi standing over a now very knocked out man who was trying to sneak up on Drack from behind.

He throws a smirk her way and thinks _what a time to be alive_.

The three…no, four of them, with the help of Umi and her supply of bottles behind the bar, make quick work of the remaining dumbasses who decided to attack the human Pathfinder with a krogan at her back.

All is now quiet, besides the pained groans from a few of the more conscious beings rolling around on the floor.

Reyes takes a closer look at the men, and a few women, about 15 of them, from his quick count, registering all their faces and sending a quick message to Keema, who has already sent some Collective agents to gather the injured parties and haul them to the jail.

If he wanted to give into his baser instincts, he would be more than happy to just throw them all over the side of the port railing and let the Kadara wildlife take care of the rest, BUT he’ll just leave the rest to Keema. That is part of her job now after-all.

He turns around to check on his girl and sees her cool as a cucumber, leaning against the bar, sipping on a freshly poured glass of whiskey.

* * *

Rina hears a very familiar and very sexy laugh and turns to see Reyes sauntering over to her. Finally done in his assessment of her attackers, she can only imagine the fate that awaits all of them once they regain consciousness.

She twists around to face him with her back to the counter and a small smirk on her lips.

“Trouble. That’s what you are.” He said as he reached her, boxing her in with an arm on either side of her. His face only a few inches from hers, so close that she could smell his cologne, a mix of spice and warmth, and something just so uniquely Reyes. Her heart beats faster, just a bit.

She breathed him in, “At least things are never boring. Besides, _they_ attacked _us_.” She glanced over at Drack with a mischievous look on her face, “Isn’t that right old man?”

“We did warn try to warn them.” Drack responded with a nod her way, “Happy they decided to go the fun route though” He laughed.

Ryder looked back at Reyes with a playful twinkle in her eye, _did he get closer? I feel like he’s closer. Not complaining._

She leaned even closer towards him, “Imagine my shock when the Charlatan himself came to my rescue.” She whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips.

His eyes flicked to her lips and then slowly back to her eyes.

“I know you can hold your own,” he rumbled, “but I just couldn’t help myself. In my defense, I wasn’t told that you had a krogan at your back.”

She shot him a sly smirk. “Somehow, I feel like you would’ve shown up regardless if he was here or not.”

His left hand came up off the bar top to brush down her arm, “Guilty as charged, mi reina.”

His touch and term of endearment was enough to give her goosebumps.

“Can you two get a room already?”

Reyes let out another one of those stupidly attractive laughs as she reached back and grabbed her drink, downing the rest quickly and placing the glass back on the bar.

“I’m with the asari.” Drack motioned for another drink.

Rina glanced behind her, “Alright, we’re leaving. Thanks for the back-up Umi, you’ve got a mean swing.”

Reyes grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the bar, he looked back at Umi, “Send me the bill for damages, I’ll handle it.”

Umi threw him a look, “You bet your ass you will.”

* * *

He led her to his private and very hidden away flat located at the highest point of the port. Only the best view for him and his girl of course. He pulled her through the door and barely left enough time for it to close and lock before he was pressing her up against it. His hands wound into her short black hair, one on each side of her head to hold her in place, before she could even react, his lips were pressed to hers in a hot, passionate kiss. His tongue slid against her bottom lip and she opened up for him immediately. His tongue brushed against hers and she moaned into his mouth.

He broke away from her far too soon in her opinion. Resting his forehead against hers and letting out a contented sigh.

“I missed you, mi amor.” He said, “Imagine my surprise when Keema called me, I knew the Tempest had docked in port, but I didn’t think I would be meeting you at the bar like _that_.” He chuckled.

“I’m sorry, I was going to come to Tartarus after a quick drink with Drack. He wanted a one-on-one with me, but before I could even send you a message, well…you know what happened.”

He just looked at her for a beat, making her a bit nervous, _was he upset_?

He smiled softly at her, “No need to apologize, I was just…” he trailed off and looked down at her lips.

She placed her hand on his chest, brushing her thumb across the collar of his flight suit. “Reyes?” she questioned.

His gaze snapped up and he let out another sigh, this one a bit heavier and more stressed. “I was worried. Worried you were hurt. Worried I wouldn’t get there in time to help you.”

Her heart swelled. She knew he hated the fact that they were often separated due to their roles. That he couldn’t be there to watch her back when she’s out in the field. Of course, they both wished they could be together every day and one day, she would make that happen.

“Reyes…” she whispered, and bit down on her bottom lip.

His eyes wasted no time in zeroing in on that little action. He leaned in and kissed her, much slower this time, but also much deeper. Pouring his love and affection into that one single kiss.

This time, she broke away, but not very far. Still close enough that their lips brushed, “I love you.” She whispered.

“And I love you, mi corazón.” Then he dipped down slightly and picked her up under her thighs, her legs instinctually wrapped around him. “How long do I have you for?” he asked.

“Forever.” She giggled, “But the tempest has to lift off in two days’ time.”

“Well I hope you’re ready to spend all your time in my bed.” He breathed huskily into her neck as he walked them towards said bed.

“Let me just…” she began and she started to unzip the front of his flight suit, “get you out of these clothes then.” She moaned into his mouth as he lowered her down onto his soft bed.

He smirked at the beautiful breathy sound.

_He may have also picked this secluded flat for other reasons._


End file.
